Beloved
by millionlittlepapercuts
Summary: SpaMano, teacher/student. AU. Pekerjaan yang dilakukan Antonio seharusnya mudah, mengajar bahasa Spanyol di sebuah SMA; tapi pekerjaan itu menjadi rumit, terutama ketika Lovino Vargas memasuki kelasnya. review please :3
1. Chapter 1

_Summary: _Pekerjaan Antonio mudah saja sebenarnya: mengajar kelas bahasa Spanyol selama satu semester, hanya itu saja. Hal itu jelas mudah bagi Antonio, karena dia sendiri adalah orang Spanyol yang jelas berbicara bahasa Spanyol lebih baik dari siapa pun. Tapi ketika seorang murid bernama Lovino menarik perhatiannya, Antonio berpikir bahwa pekerjaannya tidak semudah yang ia pikirkan.

_Author's note: _tbh, saya sama sekali gangerti satu hal pun soal bahasa Spanyol. tapi saya pengen bikin fic tentang teacher/student, dan di mata saya, meski USUK juga sebetulnya bisa masuk untuk kategori guru/murid (dengan arthur jadi guru, tapi rasanya aneh ngeliatin guru disemein sama murid sendiri… js), SpaMano jauh lebih memenuhi kategori. mungkin saya bakal nanya beberapa hal sama temen saya yang ikut bahasa spanyol, tapi well. untuk sementara ini, enjoy the prologue! :3

(and also, if you don't mind, please check out my USUK fanfic _**A Summer To Remember Heaven**_ :3)

_Disclaimer: _Hidekaz Himaruya

_Warnings: _**Teacher/Student** relationship (that might be an inappropriate issue for some readers), _suicidal_ themes, AU, slash, human names used, OOC.

—x—

**Beloved**

—x—

* * *

><p>"Selamat pagi, semua!" Antonio menyapa dalam bahasa Spanyol, mendapatkan beberapa tatapan bingung dari murid-murid yang telah tiba lebih dulu di kelas.<p>

Beberapa menatapnya dengan bingung karena mereka tidak tahu _siapa_ Antonio, beberapa lagi bingung karena tidak mengerti apa yang ia ucapkan, dan sisanya bingung karena seorang guru seharusnya _tidak boleh_ seseksi itu—dan mari kita anggap yang berpikiran begini hanya cewek-cewek saja, meski ada beberapa cowok yang berpikiran sama. Antonio meletakkan buku ajarnya di atas meja dan menepuk kedua tangannya, mata hijaunya ia arahkan ke penjuru kelas agar dia bisa melihat wajah-wajah muridnya.

Kebanyakan wajah Amerika, dengan rambut pirang dan mata biru dan kulit kemerahan—tipikal. Antonio meringis; tentu saja, ia sedang berada di New York, dan hari ini adalah genap dua bulan setelah ia pindah ke New York dari negara asalnya Spanyol. Setelah dua bulan, akhirnya dia berhasil mendapat pekerjaan. Setelah dua bulan dengan makan yang benar-benar diirit, akhirnya cowok Spanyol itu akan mendapat uang untuk makan tiga kali sehari—oh, senangnya. Semuanya berkat teman satu apartemennya Arthur; meski cowok Inggris itu benar-benar menyebalkan sampai Antonio pernah berpikir untuk membunuhnya, tapi dalam waktu tertentu ternyata Arthur bisa berguna. Arthur-lah yang menawarkan Antonio pekerjaan ini: mengajar bahasa Spanyol di Wilderness High School selama satu semester, untuk menggantikan guru bahasa Spanyol yang mengambil cuti panjang.

Antonio melihatnya sebagai peluang yang cukup besar, jadi di sinilah dia sekarang—dengan kemeja _Armani_ satu-satunya yang dia bawa dari Spanyol (karena Antonio tahu dia tidak akan mampu membeli kemeja semahal itu di Amerika, terutama dengan uangnya yang recehan semua), celana panjang berwarna hitam, dan sepatu hitam yang sudah disemir hingga mengilap, dan senyum lebar di wajahnya yang terlihat bersemangat untuk mengajar bahasa Spanyol pada orang-orang Amerika ini.

"_Well_," Antonio berdehem dan melihat ke seluruh penjuru kelas sekali lagi, tangannya bergerak untuk mengambil absensi di atas meja. "Aku akan memulai dengan memanggil nama kalian satu persatu, dan kalian bisa mengenalkan diri kalian—tambahkan juga beberapa detail, seperti kelas apa yang kau sukai, atau bahkan siapa yang kau sukai," Antonio tersenyum mendengar gelak tawa dari beberapa murid, tahu bahwa ia berhasil membuat kesan pertama yang cukup baik di mata mereka, "_dan_ dalam bahasa Spanyol. Kalian senior, kan? Aku yakin kalian pasti sudah belajar dasar-dasarnya."

Nyaris separuh kelas mengeluh.

"Santai saja," kata Antonio, berusaha tidak terlihat gugup, "satu kesalahan tidak akan membunuhmu, kok. Baiklah, kita bisa mulai dari yang pertama…"

Lalu Antonio mendengar satu persatu muridnya mengenalkan diri masing-masing dan mengucapkan detail dari diri mereka. Kebanyakan menyebutkan hobi mereka, ada juga yang mengucapkan nama _celebrity crush_-nya (Antonio tidak perlu tahu apa—atau siapa—itu One Direction), tapi ada juga yang mengucapkan beberapa hal yang tidak seharusnya diucapkan (dan semuanya adalah cewek), seperti, "Aku menyukai cowok Spanyol yang lebih tua"—yang jelas ditujukan untuknya, karena dialah satu-satunya cowok Spanyol di kelas ini, dan dialah yang paling tua di antara semuanya. Tapi umurnya hanya 21 tahun; dia jelas tidak setua itu, kan?

Antonio mencentang semua nama anak muridnya kecuali satu, yang kemungkinan tidak datang atau terlambat.

"Oke, terima kasih," ujar Antonio dan tersenyum lebar. "Secara keseluruhan, bahasa Spanyol kalian cukup bagus, tinggal memperbaiki ini dan itu, lalu bahasa Spanyol kalian akan menjadi sempurna. Nah, sebelum kita memulai kelas, ada yang ingin kalian tanyakan?"

Seorang cewek yang duduk di paling belakang mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi, dan separuh kelas mulai terkikik saat Antonio mempersilakannya untuk bertanya. "Siapa namamu?"

Antonio benar-benar mau melakukan _head-desk_. Dia sudah nyaris menghabiskan setengah jam di kelas ini, dan dia sama sekali lupa mengenalkan diri. Dia nyengir lebar, dan berdehem, "Um, maaf soal itu. Namaku Antonio Fernandez Carriedo"—dia bisa mendengar suara cekikikan atas namanya yang benar-benar Spanyol—"dan kalian boleh memanggilku Mr. Carriedo, meski aku lebih suka dipanggil Señor daripada mister. Kau tahu, rasanya agak sedikit annoying karena kau harus berganti dari satu bahasa ke bahasa lainnya."

Antonio mendengar beberapa tawa dan sapaan "Senang bertemu denganmu, Señor Carriedo!"

Antonio tersenyum, setidaknya dia bisa menguasai kelas di hari pertamanya. "Pertanyaan lain?"

Bahkan Antonio tidak sempat berkedip ketika satu tangan teracung lagi. "Ya?" Antonio mengangguk pada cewek yang seingatnya bernama Emma Janet—cewek itu tidak mengucapkan nama belakangnya, anehnya.

"Berapa umurmu?"

Terdengar cekikikan cewek dari beberapa sudut kelas.

Antonio meneguk ludahnya dan berusaha bersikap profesional. "21 tahun."

"Apa kau benar-benar _pure_ Spanyol? Maksudku, tanpa campuran Amerika latin atau semacamnya?" Cewek yang lain bertanya, bahkan tanpa Antonio persilakan. Antonio mengangguk, membenarkan, kemudian menunggu hingga ada pertanyaan lagi yang diajukan.

"Pertanyaan lain?"

Antonio bisa melihat beberapa cewek berdiskusi di belakangnya, kemudian salah satu dari mereka mengangkat tangan sambil menahan tawa, rona merah bersemu di pipinya. "Señor, namaku Shelly, dan aku dan teman-temanku—yang itu Wendy Simpson, yang di sebelahnya Wendy Graham, dan yang di sebelahku Taylor—ingin tahu: apa kau sudah menikah, bertunangan, punya pacar, atau setidaknya punya seseorang di pikiranmu sekarang?"

Antonio berusaha untuk tidak terlihat kaget, Tentu, dengan umurnya yang relatif muda dan penampilannya yang jelas atraktif, dia tidak bisa tidak menarik perhatian orang, meski itu berarti muridnya sendiri. Antonio memang sudah banyak menonton film soal hubungan guru dan murid, dari zaman dulu hingga zaman globalisasi seperti sekarang, tapi dia benar-benar tidak menyangka seorang cewek—tepatnya banyak sebetulnya, karena Shelly bilang dia _dan_ teman-temannya—bakal benar-benar menanyakan hal personal macam itu kepadanya.

"Jadi, Señor?" Shelly menaikkan alisnya, berusaha memasang ekspresi eksotis di wajahnya, dan teman-temannya cekikikan.

Antonio berdehem lagi, "Uh—"

_Cklik_.

"Maaf, aku terlambat."

Semua pasang mata segera tertuju pada pintu yang baru saja dibuka, oleh seorang cowok berkulit tan dengan rambut cokelat dan keriwil aneh yang mencuat di atas kepalanya. Matanya yang hijau—nyaris identik dengan Antonio—sama sekali tidak terlihat bersalah atas keterlambatannya. Entah hanya Antonio yang menyadarinya, tapi kulit di seputar matanya menghitam, seolah dia tidak tidur selama berhari-hari. Cowok itu tidak terlihat seperti orang Amerika sama sekali; lebih ke latin, atau mungkin Italita.

Antonio melihat daftar absensi. "Lovino Vargas?"

"Bukan Vargas, tapi _Fag-gas_." Seseorang di bangku belakang Shelly berbisik dengan keras, bahkan cukup keras untuk didengar oleh seluruh kelas. Satu kelas segera tertawa tanpa control, tapi Lovino—Antonio mengasumsikan itulah namanya—mematung saja di depan kelas, seperti dia sudah terbiasa ditertawakan. Wajanya tidak berekspresi, sama sekali tidak ada amarah, bahkan ketika ia berjalan ke arah cowok yang duduk di belakang Shelly—Ed, jika Antonio tidak salah—dan meninju wajahnya dengan keras.

"Ahhh!"

Antonio mendengar suara '_krak'_ pelan yang mengartikan bahwa hidung Ed baru saja dipatahkan dan satu kelas segera hening.

Antonio tahu ini saatnya untuk bertindak.

"Lovino!" seru Antonio, berjalan mendekati cowok berkeriwil itu dengan terburu-buru, menarik bahunya agar berhadapan dengannya, sementara dua cowok lain menjauhkan Ed dari Lovino. Antonio memastikan Lovino berada di belakangnya sebelum bicara, "Dengar, aku sama sekali tidak tahu kenapa kau mengolok-olok nama belakang Lovino—tapi aku tidak peduli kenapa, karena apa yang kau lakukan itu salah, Ed. Mengejek teman itu hal yang tidak baik, tapi Lovino, kau juga salah; karena kau tidak seharusnya meninju Ed begitu saja. Tidak akan ada masalah yang selesai dengan kekerasan."

Bagus, sekarang dia yakin Shelly tidak akan percaya bahwa umurnya 21 tahun, karena dia bertingkah seperti orang berumur 58 tahun.

Ed mengaduh kesakitan, dan Antonio tahu bahwa Lovino baru saja menghancurkan hari mengajar pertamanya. Ed menatap Lovino dengan tatapan benci, terlihat siap meninju Lovino, tapi dengan Antonio berdiri di antara mereka, Ed menahan diri. "Bawa dia ke ruang kesehatan," ujar Antonio pada dua murid yang memegangi Ed. "Tapi jangan lupa, Ed, Lovino: detensi sepulang sekolah."

Ed meninggalkan kelas ditemani oleh kedua temannya, dan semua mata memandang Antonio sekarang, mengekspektasikan sebuah perintah yang cukup bijak dari seorang guru berusia 21 tahun. Antonio menarik napas pendek, "Duduk di tempatmu, Lovino. Kupikir kau belum tahu; panggil aku Señor Carriedo, dan aku adalah guru bahasa Spanyol-mu selama satu semester. Sekarang buka halaman 2 dan ayo mulai belajar."

-x-

mari kita abaikan fakta bahwa guru-guru di Amerika seharusnya memanggil murid-murid dengan nama belakang, saya rasa itu ga sreg aja sama cerita ini. dan karena saya ga ngerti apa pun soal Spanish, saya bakal mengapresiasi banget kalo ada seseorang yang mau ngasih tahu saya soal bahasa itu, atau nolong saya dengan bahasa tersebut C: (saya mungkin bakal mencoba nanya sama teman yang ikut Spanish, tapi yah, bahasa Spanyol dia juga masih abalan)

dan kalo ada yang bertanya-tanya: _**Ed, Shelly, The Wendys, Taylor, dan dua cowok tak bernama yang disebutkan di atas sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan dunia Hetalia. Mereka cuma karakter numpang lewat yang sama sekali bukan Nation. **_C: (saya butuh OC buat mendukung cerita, atau ada yang bisa kasih saran?)

terima kasih karena udah membaca! silakan klik tombol review di bawah kalo mau saya melanjutkan cerita ini, atau mau nanya-nanya soal fic ini :3 lots of love! x

-**yuka**eri


	2. Chapter 2

_Summary: _Pekerjaan Antonio mudah saja sebenarnya: mengajar kelas bahasa Spanyol selama satu semester, hanya itu saja. Hal itu jelas mudah bagi Antonio, karena dia sendiri adalah orang Spanyol yang jelas berbicara bahasa Spanyol lebih baik dari siapa pun. Tapi ketika seorang murid bernama Lovino menarik perhatiannya, Antonio berpikir bahwa pekerjaannya tidak semudah yang ia pikirkan.

_Author's note: _makasih buat review/alert/fave di chapter pertama! :') /terharu. maaf kalo chapter kemaren banyak yang salah, maklumlah saya kan masih penulis amatiran. chapter ini saya coba nge-proofread, tapi karena mata saya rada-rada /ehem/ saya gatau ini masih ada typo atau enggak :/ kalo ada, kasih tau ya? :3 selamat membaca!

_Disclaimer: _Hidekaz Himaruya

_Warnings: _**Teacher/Student** relationship (that might be an inappropriate issue for some readers), _suicidal_ themes, AU, slash, human names used, OOC.

—x—

**Beloved**

—x—

* * *

><p>Mata hijau Antonio melirik jam tangannya, dan dia sadar bahwa tinggal tersisa waktu sepuluh menit sebelum bel tanda pelajaran berganti berbunyi. Antonio menarik napas dan bertepuk tangan sekali. "Oke, <em>class<em>," ujarnya, segera mendapat perhatian dari seluruh muridnya, _terutama_ Shelly dan ketiga temannya, "waktu yang tersisa tinggal sepuluh menit kurang, dan aku ingin kalian merobek satu kertas dan menuliskan apa pun yang ingin kau tuliskan di sana."

Emma Janet, yang Antonio sadari berasal dari Belgia (berdasarkan info dari data muridnya), mengangkat tangan, dan Antonio mempersilahkannya untuk bicara. "Seperti sebuah jurnal?" kata Emma, memberi ide, dan Antonio mengangguk.

"Seperti sebuah jurnal, tepat." Sehari sebelum mengajar, Antonio pergi ke sebuah toko buku untuk membeli buku panduan bagi seorang guru baru untuk mengajar dan mendapatkan hati muridnya. Antonio tahu, di zaman sekarang, seorang murid bahkan bisa mem-_bully_ gurunya, padahal seharusnya tidak seperti itu. Guru seharusnya mengontrol murid, tapi seiring dengan globalisasi dan pergeseran norma-norma, murid-murid tidak lagi menganggap guru sebagai orangtua kedua di sekolah. Mereka bahkan berani memanggil guru dengan nama depannya, dan Antonio tahu itu sama sekali tidak sopan. Yah, Antonio akui dia memang bukan tipikal murid teladan dulu di sekolahnya; faktanya, dia dan dua temannya yang berasal dari Perancis dan Jerman adalah trio yang paling berandal di sekolah, tapi mereka masih menunjukkan respek pada guru-guru.

Antonio jelas tidak mau menjadi guru yang menjadi korban _bully_ murid-muridnya. Agak dilema sebenarnya, karena jika Antonio bersikap lembut, bisa-bisa muridnya malah melunjak (kau tahulah, kurang lebih sama dengan istilah _'dikasih hati minta jantung'_), tapi jika dia galak sedikit, murid-muridnya bisa langsung tidak tertarik lagi pada pelajaran, dan salah-salah seluruh murid yang ia ajari tidak lulus kelas bahasa Spanyol semua. Antonio jelas tidak mau itu terjadi. Poin pertama harus ia lakukan berdasarkan buku _Panduan Asyik Mengajar bagi Guru Baru_ adalah: _kuasai kelas, curi hati anak muridmu, dan jadilah guru yang menyenangkan!_ Hal itu ia garis bawahi dengan _highlighter_ berwarna biru, dan Antonio berjanji untuk mengingatnya selama dia menjadi guru.

Jelas Antonio sudah bisa melakukan itu, atau setidaknya itulah yang ia pikirkan. Memang, tidak semua murid diam dan mengerjakan saat ia memberikan tugas, beberapa mengobrol dan diam-diam makan permen karet, berharap dia tidak melihat, tapi di luar itu semua, keadaan di kelas jelas terkendali. Antonio juga bisa dengan _mudah_ mencuri hati anak muridnya. Dia memiliki tampang yang oke, dan itu jelas membantunya melaksanakan poin pertama. Shelly dan ketiga temannya adalah contoh dari keberhasilannya melaksanakan poin pertama.

Poin kedua yang harus ia lakukan adalah: menjaga agar kelas tetap terasa menyenangkan. Ada beberapa cara yang tertulis di buku itu, antara lain membuat permainan atau kuis di akhir pelajaran dengan metode yang menyengkan (misalnya lewat _Truth or Dare_, atau bahkan permainan _tag_ di dalam kelas), menjanjikan hadiah yang menarik bagi murid paling teladan (misalnya _Toblerone_, atau _Cadburry_), atau membuat jurnal. Antonio menjatuhkan pilihannya pada opsi ketiga, lebih karena membuat jurnal itu mudah dan tidak membutuhkan banyak biaya (pilihan kedua), dan ia yakin ia bisa mengendalikan kelas (tidak seperti jika ia memilih yang pertama).

Seorang gadis berambut bergelombang yang duduk di sebelah Emma berkomentar, "Tapi ini bukan kelas Psikologi. Buat apa kita menulis jurnal?"

"Bisakah kau diam dan melakukan tugas dari Señor Carriedo dengan baik, _H__é__d__é__rv__à__ry_? Maksudku, kau nyaris memprotes pada segala hal yang ditugaskan oleh guru, dan bukan di pelajaran bahasa Spanyol saja. Itu bikin iritasi," Shelly membela Antonio, dan Antonio menelan ludah karena seorang murid benar-benar menyukainya. Maksudnya, benar-benar suka, seperti seorang _crush_.

Elizaveta Hédérvàry melotot pada Shelly. Dia pasti ingin membalas ucapan Shelly, tapi Emma keburu mengangkat tangannya lagi, menyela pertengkaran dua cewek yang sama-sama berambut brunet itu. "Apa yang harus kita tulis di jurnal itu?"

"Pertanyaan yang bagus," Antonio juga belajar bahwa murid suka dipuji, tapi jangan memuji mereka—atau satu orang saja—terlalu sering, itu akan membuatnya terlihat aneh. "Kalian bisa menulis apa saja sebenarnya, apa pun. Seperti sebuah buku harian."

"Tapi buku harian kan seharusnya dirahasiakan," Elise Cox, murid pertukaran pelajar dari Monako, angkat bicara—untuk pertama kalinya setelah ia memperkenalkan diri dengan bahasa Spanyol yang terbata-bata. "Dan buku harian itu berbeda dengan jurnal."

"Nah, kau baru saja menjelaskan perbedaannya," Antonio tersenyum lebar. "Seperti yang kubilang, kalian boleh menuliskan apa pun di jurnal itu, tidak harus rahasia, tapi jika kalian mau, kalian bisa menuliskan rahasia itu di jurnal. Hanya aku yang akan membacanya, dan kau tahu, kalian selalu bisa memercayaiku untuk rahasia." Antonio mengedipkan satu matanya, dan dia sadar Shelly sudah mau pingsan di pojokan sana. Yah, bukan salahnya kalau dia terlalu seksi, kan?

"Sekarang robek kertas, dan tuliskan nama kalian di sana—tapi kalian boleh tidak menuliskan nama kalian, itu terserah—dan tulis apa saja di sana."

Satu tangan lagi teracung, dan untuk pertama kalinya, seorang cowok bertanya padanya. Antonio tersenyum lebar, "Ya, silakan, Mathias."

"Apa aku boleh menggambar?"

"Tentu saja."

"Yay!" Mathias bersorak, kemudian nyengir pada cowok berjepit rambut di sebelahnya. "Aku akan menggambar sesuatu yang membuatku bahagia." Lukas, cowok berjepit rambut itu, mendengus kepada Mathias, menggumamkan sesuatu yang terdengar seperti "_Anko Uzai_" dan menuliskan sesuatu di jurnalnya. Pipinya merona.

Antonio kembali duduk di kursinya. "Kalian cuma punya lima waktu untuk menyelesaikan jurnal kalian. Kalau kalian sudah selesai, kumpulkan ke mejaku, sekaligus tugas di halaman tujuh yang kuberikan tadi."

Cowok Spanyol itu mendengar "Oke, Señor!" yang diteriakkan secara bersamaan oleh beberapa muridnya. Yah, setidaknya, jika tidak ada insiden tonjok-tonjokan oleh Lovino Vargas dan Ed Gordon, hari pertamanya mengajar bakal menjadi awal yang sempurna. Kedua cowok yang mengantarkannya berkata bahwa Ed dilarikan ke rumah sakit dan tidak akan mengikuti kelas hari ini, tapi Ed akan masuk kembali besok, dan kemungkinan besar, Ed baru akan memulai detensinya besok. Bagaimana pun, Ed-lah yang memulai semuanya, dialah yang membuat Lovino marah, meski sejak awal sampai sekarang, tidak ada ekspresi yang berarti di wajah Lovino.

_Lovino Vargas._

Antonio tidak tahu sudah berapa kali nama itu muncul di otaknya. Hal pertama yang ia sadari adalah bahwa nama 'Lovino' terdengar lucu di telinganya, nama yang… _imut_—dan Antonio tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa dia berpikir, pemilik nama itu juga cukup imut, andai saja dia mau tersenyum.

Oke.

Ini jelas tidak normal. _Terlarang_.

Maksudnya, ini kali pertamanya mengajar, pekerjaan pertamanya di New York, satu-satunya sumber mata pencahariannya untuk menunjang kebutuhan hidupnya, dan Antonio tidak bisa kehilangan pekerjaan ini. Antonio tidak mau dipecat karena ketahuan memikirkan muridnya sedikit lebih lama dari yang seharusnya, terutama karena ia tidak mau kelaparan di New York dan ditertawai Arthur, tapi juga karena dipecat kesannya sama sekali negatif. Dia tidak mau keluarganya di Spanyol sana malu karena putra mereka satu-satunya dipecat. Jadi Antonio jelas harus berhenti memikirkan Lovino Vargas—tapi dia tidak bisa melakukannya. Apa pun yang sedang ia pikirkan, apa pun itu, pasti otaknya seolah menemukan sesuatu yang bisa dihubungkan dengan Lovino.

Seolah-olah _otak_nya memiliki _otak_ sendiri.

Sampai di sini, Antonio jadi bingung.

Tapi serius, mustahil baginya untuk _tidak_ memikirkan Lovino. Selama dia menjelaskan, Lovino memandang lurus ke papan tulis, seolah memerhatikan, tapi matanya kosong, mengindiskasikan seolah dia tidak berada di situ. Saat dia memberi mereka tugas (pekerjaan sekolah halaman tujuh itu), Lovino menunduk, kepalanya tenggelam di buku tulisnya, dan tangannya bergerak-gerak dengan pensil di genggamannya, seakan-akan dia sedang giat mengerjakan tugas tersebut; tapi Antonio tahu—entah bagaimana, tapi Antonio tahu—bahwa Lovino tidak sedang mengerjakan tugasnya. Iseng, Antonio berpura-pura berkeliling kelas, bersikap seolah ingin mengecek apakah murid-muridnya benar-benar mengerjakan tugas, tapi sesungguhnya dia hanya ingin melihat gambar Lovino.

Susah baginya untuk mengintip, sebenarnya, karena Lovino menutupinya tangannya, tapi Antonio sekilas bisa melihat gambar karikatur terbagus yang pernah ia lihat. Goresannya lembut tapi tegas, benar-benar dibuat dengan sepenuh hati, tapi Antonio bisa merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda dari gambar yang ia lihat sekilas itu. Seperti misteri, ada emosi yang disembunyikan di balik gambar itu. Antonio sempat berpikir untuk menanyakan Lovino gambar apa yang sedang ia buat, tapi entah kenapa ia tahu bahwa hal itu sia-sia.

Jadi Antonio membiarkan Lovino tenggelam di dunianya sendiri, membuat catatan mental untuk memberinya detensi tambahan, meski dia merasa tidak enak hati memberi Lovino detensi ekstra.

"…_lo_? Señor? _HALO_?"

Antonio nyaris melompat dari tempat duduknya ketika Elizaveta berteriak nyaris di depan wajahnya. Alisnya terangkat tinggi, dan Antonio mendapat firasat bahwa Elizaveta sudah memanggilnya sejak beberapa saat yang lalu. Antonio mengatakan sesuatu yang cukup 'pintar', seperti, "Eh?"

Kemudian sekelas tertawa lagi.

"Aku sudah selesai dengan jurnalku," Elizaveta memberikannya kertas putih yang dilipat menjadi dua, "dan tugas halaman tujuh." Antonio menerima buku tulis yang disodorkan Elizaveta, dan mengangguk. "Kembali ke tempat, kau boleh keluar ketika bel berbunyi." Elizaveta mengangguk dan kembali ke tempat duduknya, bermain dengan seutas benang yang ia temukan entah dari mana sampai bel berbunyi.

Nyaris buru-buru, murid-muridnya mengumpulkan tugas-tugas mereka dengan berantakan di meja Antonio. Mereka segera mengumpulkan barang-barang mereka dan meninggalkan kelas setelah mengucapkan "Sampai nanti!" dalam bahasa Spanyol dengan Antonio, buru-buru mencari kelas mereka yang selanjutnya. Antonio meminta dua cowok yang membantu Ed tadi mengambil tasnya dan menaruhnya di ruang konseling, seperti yang diinstruksikan Arthur sebelum dia memulai hari pertama pada pekerjaan barunya ini.

Emma Janet dan Elizaveta mengangguk dengan sopan padanya, meski Antonio menyadari pandangan aneh yang diberikan mereka berdua padanya. Antonio memutuskan untuk tidak memperdulikannya, dan membalas senyum sok-eksotis Shelly ketika mereka berpapasan. The Wendys dan Taylor yang sudah terlihat seperti dayang-dayangnya cekikikan di belakangnya.

Kemudian Antonio menyadari bahwa hanya tinggal dirinya dan Lovino yang tersisa di kelas. Berdeham, Antonio berusaha mengontrol suaranya seraya dia berjalan mendekati cowok Italia itu. "Lovino," ujar Antonio dengan suara rendah. Lovino mengangkat wajahnya, dan mata hijaunya bertemu dengan mata hijau Antonio—mata hijau indah yang _lain_.

"_Apa_?" ketus Lovino.

Antonio menarik napas. "Kau tidak seharusnya seketus itu pada gurumu sendiri," nasihat Antonio, yang ditanggapi hanya dengan memutar bola mata oleh Lovino. "Kau tidak mengerjakan tugas-tugasmu; dan malah membuat gambar-gambar yang sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan pelajaranku. Kau mau mendapat detensi ekstra?"

"Bagaimana kau—" Lovino terlihat ingin menanyakan sesuatu pada Antonio, kemungkinan besar tentang bagaimana bisa Antonio mengetahui Lovino sedang menggambar padahal dia berusaha menutupinya dengan rapat, tapi dia mengatupkan giginya. "Selalu saja begitu," gerutu Lovino. "Kalian para guru selalu mengancam dengan detensi ini itu, tapi kalian tidak pernah tahu masalahku."

Antonio mengangkat alis. "Masalah_mu_?"

"Sudahlah, bukan urusanmu," Lovino bangkit, menekuk wajahnya. Kemudian ia pergi begitu saja, melengang keluar kelas tanpa berpamitan atau apa dengan Antonio, meninggalkan selembar kertas gambar di meja. Antonio ingin memanggilnya kembali, untuk memberikan kartu detensinya, tapi Lovino keburu menghilang di balik kerumunan orang di koridor yang penuh. Antonio mengacak-acak rambutnya, berpikir Lovino memang sebuah misteri. Dia mungkin akan bertanya pada Arthur soal Lovino, siapa tahu dia mengetahui sedikit hal tentangnya.

Antonio mengambil kertas di atas meja, dan dia benar-benar tidak bisa berkata-kata ketika melihat apa yang dibuat Lovino di atas kertas itu.

Itu adalah dirinya, digambar dengan pensil, diarsir dengan rapi, terlihat sangat realis. Lovino jelas berbakat. Dalam gambar itu, Antonio sedang duduk di balik mejanya, seperti tadi, dan matanya terfokus pada satu objek di kelas. Dia melihat sebuah tulisan di bawah gambar itu: _Berhenti melihat ke arahku, brengsek. –Jurnal Lovino V._

Antonio nyaris mengumpat. Jadi dia melihat kea rah Lovino terus selama jam pelajaran? Oh, _sial_.

Semoga tidak ada yang sadar kecuali Lovino.

Yah, tapi paling tidak Lovino menyelesaikan satu dari dua tugasnya, batin Antonio, menyimpan gambar itu di antara buku ajarnya, berhati-hati agar tidak melipatnya.

—x—

Menghela napas pendek, campuran antara hela napas lega dan frustasi, Antonio berdiri dari kursinya di ruang guru, setelah memastikan dokumen-dokumen penting dan buku ajarnya masuk ke dalam ranselnya. Hari pertamanya mengajar di Wilderness High School akhirnya selesai; entah Antonio mau merasa senang atau justru getir. Yah, seharusnya Antonio merasa senang karena itu artinya dia bisa pulang ke rumah dan memasak sup tomat dari tomat yang ia beli kemarin di _supermarket_, tapi Antonio juga merasa getir karena mengetahui keesokan harinya ia masih harus bergelut dengan kertas-kertas, buku ajar, bahasa Spanyol, dan segala hal yang biasa ditemui seorang guru ketika mengajar. Ini baru hari pertamanya mengajar, tapi Antonio sudah memustukan bahwa mengajar tidak semudah yang ia pikirkan.

"Yo," Antonio mengangkat kepalanya ketika mendengar suara yang akrab di telinganya itu. Arthur Kirkland, orang Inggris yang menawarkannya pekerjaan ini, tetangga apartemennya, berdiri di sebelahnya. Antonio jelas lebih tinggi darinya ketika ia berdiri, dan itu membuat Arthur harus mendongak. "Bagaimana hari pertamamu di sini?"

Antonio mendengus. Arthur seharusnya tidak seramah ini padanya. Sejak pertama kali pindah ke apartemennya dua bulan lalu, Antonio sudah menandai Arthur Kirkland sebagai orang yang harus ia benci. Hal ini bukan karena tidak beralasan, tapi Arthur sudah menghancurkan dua miniatur kapal bajak lautnya yang ia buat susah payah ketika masih bersekolah—barang kesayangannya. Antonio yakin benar itu adalah salah Arthur; karena Arthur-lah yang menjatuhkan kardus berisi miniatur kapal yang masing-masing terbuat dari kaca dan kayu itu, tapi Arthur mengotot bahwa itu salah Antonio, karena dia meletakkan kardus itu sembarangan.

Saat hari pertama bertemu, Antonio dan Arthur nyaris diusir oleh pemilik apartemen karena umpatan-umpatan ekstrakotor yang keluar dari mulut mereka. Helena Hippolyta, _landlord_ mereka yang berasal dari Yunani, mengatakan bahwa mereka bahkan mengumpat lebih parah daripada bajak laut. Dia mengancam jika mereka tidak berhenti bertengkar, Helena akan menendang pantat-pantat mereka berdua keluar agar terpaksa menetap bersama para _tenant_, atau yang lebih parah, tinggal di jalanan. Jadi, meski pun Antonio dan Arthur sudah membenci satu sama lain, mereka berusaha untuk tidak bertengkar; setidaknya, _tidak_ di depan Helena.

Karena itulah Antonio enggan berterima kasih pada Arthur, meski cowok Inggris yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu adalah orang yang memberikan lowongan pekerjaan padanya secara tidak langsung. Jika Arthur tidak memberitahu Antonio soal sekolahnya yang membutuhkan guru bahasa Spanyol baru (Arthur juga seorang guru—guru bahasa Inggris, tentu saja), tidak mungkin Antonio mendapat pekerjaan seperti sekarang.

Antonio mengangkat dagunya dengan tinggi, menyebabkan Arthur harus mundur selangkah agar bisa melihat wajah Antonio dengan jelas. "Yeah, cukup membuatku menyesal sudah menandatangani kontrak sampai semester depan," ujar Antonio, setengah berharap tidak ada guru lain yang mendengar selain Arthur. "Kau pasti sudah mendengar soal Ed dan Lovino—dua murid yang kuberi detensi itu."

Arthur mengangguk. "Aku sudah dengar. Yah, Lovino dan Ed memang langganan detensi."

"Kau tidak memeringatiku soal murid-murid yang harus kuperhatikan di sekolah."

"Itu karena kau tidak meminta," Arthur melotot. Antonio mengabaikannya dan membungkuk untuk mengambil setumpuk kertas yang ia letakkan di bawah meja—jurnal-jurnal murid yang ia kumpulkan dari semua kelas yang ia ajari. Arthur mengintip penuh ingin tahu, tapi Antonio mendorongnya dengan sengaja, membuat Arthur men-_death glare_-nya, mata hijaunya terlihat mau keluar dari soketnya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Arthur, berusaha tidak terdengar ingin tahu.

"Jurnal," jawab Antonio pendek. Tapi kemudian ia memutuskan untuk menjelaskannya, "Aku meminta murid-muridku membuat jurnal, sekadar untuk membuat kelas lebih menarik." Antonio mengangkat bahu. Arthur mencibir.

"Ide yang buruk," komentarnya, meski ia mengakui bahwa itu ide yang keren di dalam hatinya. Antonio berpura-pura tidak mendengar. Dia memeluk kertas-kertas itu dan berjalan keluar dari ruang guru, ketika ia ingat sesuatu. Antonio menghentikan langkahnya. "Arthur?"

Cowok Inggris itu menoleh, tumben-tumbennya terlihat tidak membenci Antonio. "Yeah?"

"Apa kau tahu Lovino?"

Arthur menegang. "Aku mengajari kelas bahasa Inggris-nya tahun lalu. Jangan bilang dia salah satu muridmu?"

"Yah," Antonio mengangguk. "Dia murid yang misterius."

Arthur mengangguk setuju. Untuk pertama kalinya sejak mereka bertemu, Arthur memberikannya sebuah saran: "Dan jika aku adalah kau, aku akan berusaha untuk _tidak_ membongkar misterinya."

—x—

* * *

><p>Lovino bisa gambar kan? maksud saya, jelas gambar Feli lebih bagus dari gambarnya, tapi yang jelas Lovino punya bakat kan? o.o kalo Lovino ga ada bakat gambar, saya ceming banget nih soalnya. udah jadi bagian dari plot soalnya lol. digampar. ANYWAY. makasih buat yang udah mau baca, sori kalo bagian ending-nya bikin kesel, mata udah mau tidur aja nih bawaannya pas ngebikin.

sekali lagi, makasih udah mau baca/review! lots of love x

-**yuka**eri


End file.
